Love?
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Dan keringat Se7en makin membanjir. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perihal ini pada Changmin? Aaaaargh! Ia frustasi tingkat kecamatan sekarang!/ Se7Min slight YunJae. YAOI. Dedicated for eL-ch4n. mind to RnR? :D


**Love?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** they're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair::** Se7Min (**Se7**en X Chang**min**)

**Genre::** Humor

**Warnings:: YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), **semi **NC (_tapi ditaro di T :P *plaked*_), Just **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_**Dedicated for El-ch4n **_

**.**

**~Hope ya like it ;) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, cantik." Sebuah kerlingan nakal dilontarkannya.

"Hei, manis." Kali ini bibirnya mengecup seolah sedang mencium.

"Aloha, para wanita cantik~" Tangannya membentang seolah ingin merengkuh dunia.

_**BLETAAK!**_

"Aww!" Ia mengelus puncak kepalanya sambil meringis. Ditatapnya sang tersangka utama yang kini balik menatapnya datar. "_YA_! Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Bentaknya.

Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Dasar playboy cap teri." Ia malah melangkah meninggalkan sobatnya.

"_YA_! Jangan samakan aku dengan mahasiswa ikan dari tingkat satu itu ya!" Ia berlari mengejar Yunho masih dengan teriakan-teriakan protesnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Dong Wook.**

(_Tolong bayangkan foto Se7en sedang berpose sexy yang menggoda._)

Mahasiswa tingkat tiga dengan predikat playboy yang sudah sangat melekat dalam darahnya.

**Prestasi tertinggi yang pernah dicapai:** Memacari 14 _yeojya_ sekaligus tanpa ketahuan.

**Status sekarang :** Pacar dari Taeyeon, Yoona, Chaerin, dan Dara.

**Cita-cita:** Mencetak rekor sebagai _namja_ yang pernah memacari 100 _yeojya_.

**Julukan:** Se7en [baca: seven] berasal dari kata, **Se**xy **Ven**us. Atau, Dewa cinta yang sexy. (_Venus = Aphrodite_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Yunho mengerang bosan pada Se7en yang terus menebarkan pesonanya di kantin.

"_Wae_?" Se7en hanya menatap Yunho kesal.

"Tch, masih tanya lagi. Perhatikan _image_-mu sedikit, _hyung_." Lagi-lagi Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah, Yun. Jangan kolot seperti kekasihmu, deh." Kini Se7en yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jaejoongku." Tatapan Yunho berubah datar.

"Okey, okey, kalau begitu jangan melarangku untuk bersikap seperti tadi lagi." Se7en tersenyum puas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

Yunho hanya menghela napas kalah.

Se7en diam memperhatikan Yunho sesaat. lalu ia berdesis bingung, "Hei, kenapa kau memilih Jaejoong, sih?"

Yunho yang tengah menyesap jus melonnya melirik Se7en sekilas. "Maksudmu?"

Se7en membenarkan duduknya lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja. "Err... yeah, kau tahu? Masih banyak _yeojya_ sexy nan montok di luar sana yang tergila-gila padamu, tapi kau malah memilih seorang _namja_." Ia menatap Yunho tak percaya.

Yunho menghela napas bosan. Sudah beratus kali ia memberitahukan alasannya. "Semua karena**—**"

"Karena cinta." Se7en kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Seperti aku mau percaya saja." Ia mendengus. "Kau terlihat normal, Yunho. Maksudku, sama normalnya sepertiku. Tak seharusnya kau menyukai seseorang yang berkelamin sama. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!" Ia menggeleng frustasi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau takkan pernah mengerti sebelum mengalaminya, hyung."

"_MWO_? Maksudmu aku harus jatuh cinta dulu pada seorang _namja_, begitu?" Se7en berteriak tak percaya. Membuat hampir seisi kantin menatapnya.

Yunho tersenyum gugup dan minta maaf pada pengunjung kantin lainnya. "_Ya_. Tak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu." Ia menatap Se7en sebal.

"_Arra_." Gumam Se7en pelan.

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Se7en tak mengerti. "Hah?"

"_Arraseo_. Aku mengerti sekarang." Se7en menatap Yunho nanar.

"_Mwoya_? Apa yang kau mengerti?" Yunho punya perasaan tak enak.

Sebuah seringai sexy tersemat di bibir Se7en, "Aku akan membuatmu kembali menyukai makhluk Tuhan dengan dada mereka yang menonjol montok."

Dan Yunho berani bersumpah bahwa sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, itu si bodoh! Hei, Yun—" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Se7en segera bersembunyi ke balik tiang saat retinanya menangkap sosok lain berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, Yunho.

"Itu Kim Jaejoong." Bisik Se7en entah pada siapa. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, namun sepertinya Yunho tengah menggoda Jaejoong. _Well_, dapat dilihat dari wajah Jaejoong yang merona ungu.

"Mereka pergi." Ia masih bicara sendiri sambil terus mengikuti keduanya.

_**Drrt**____** Drrt**___

Se7en cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya di saku celana. Agak kesulitan jika mengingat ia kini tengah bersembunyi di belakang jajaran semak liar.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Bisiknya.

"_Nde_? Kenapa aku berbisik? _Aniyo_, aku sedang ada dosen. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, _ne_?" Matanya terus terpasung pada dua _namja_ yang sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon akasia tua tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"_Bye_, _my lovely_ Dara. Mmuach!" Ia lalu mengecup ponselnya sendiri lalu kembali memata-matai sahabatnya.

Mereka seperti sedang... '_MWO_? MEREKA CIUMAAAAN?' Batin Se7en menjerit. Tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri.

_**KROSAAK!**_

Se7en menoleh. Dan...

"UWAAH!"

**.**

**.**

"Yun, kau dengar sesuatu?" Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho dan menatapnya.

Yunho berdecak kesal, "Jangan membuat alasan untuk menyudahi ciuman kita, Boo." Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat barusan, ia kembali melumat bibir plum sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

"_YA_! Jangan berisik atau mereka akan menemukan kita." Seorang _namja_ tinggi namun kurus membekap mulut Se7en sambil mengisyaratkan agar diam.

Se7en hanya mengangguk. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang saat tahu di sampingnya ada seorang _namja_ yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam dengan pakaian yang serba hitam juga topi hitam. Ia bahkan sesaat tadi sempat berpikir bahwa _namja_ ini adalah seorang mafia.

"Bagus. Kumohon kerja samamu. Sepertinya kau juga sedang mengawasi mereka, maka kita awasi bersama-sama." _Namja_ kurus itu masih menatap Se7en dari balik kacamatanya.

"B-baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau turun dari perutku?"

"Ukh..." _Namja_ itu segera beringsut turun dari perut Se7en. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah menduduki Se7en yang tadi terjengkang saking kagetnya. "_Mian_." Ia berpura-pura tak peduli dengan kembali menatap pasangan YunJae dengan teropong yang dibawanya.

Se7en bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya dan tanpa sadar memperhatikan sang _namja_ hitam. (_et dah, jadi kebayang satria baja hitam=="_) Kulit wajahnya putih mulus meski terhalang kacamata hitam besar, bibirnya penuh berwarna pink alami, hidungnya mancung proporsional, dan rambutnya hitam agak pirang kecoklatan. Cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Eh? Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan?

"Ayo cepat! Mereka pergi!" _Namja_ misterius itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Se7en.

Mereka terus mengintai kedua _namja_ itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir.

"Apa kau bawa mobil?" _Namja_ misterius itu menoleh pada Se7en saat melihat YunJae sedang memasuki mobil.

"Tidak. Mobilku sedang di service, jadi tadi pagi aku berangkat naik taksi." Dengan tenangnya Se7en malah curhat.

"Bodoh! Aku tak tanya itu! Lalu bagaimana kita akan menguntit mereka lagi?" _Namja_ kurus itu melepas topinya saat mobil Yunho telah keluar dari area parkir.

"Oh, sudah pergi ya? Hmm, sayang sekali." Se7en hanya menatap direksi kepergian mobil Yunho sambil mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"_Aish_!" _Namja_ kurus itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik pergi.

Se7en menatap_ namja_ misterius itu tanpa peduli. Ia hanya asik mengamati dua _yeojya_ cantik di ujung sana yang tengah tersenyum menggodanya. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman sexy terbaiknya dan bersiap melangkah saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik cuping telinganya.

_**JIIIIT!**_

"A-aaah.. _Y-YA_!" Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang _namja_ kurus nan misterius itu yang menjewernya.

"Ikut sebentar denganku." _Namja_ itu berkata dingin.

Dan Se7en hanya bisa meratapi kedua _yeojya_ cantik di ujung sana yang kini tengah menertawakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, namamu Shim Changmin. Mahasiswa tingkat satu dan adik sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong?" Se7en mengernyit menatap _namja_ di hadapannya.

"_Ne_." Changmin kembali menyuap kimbab ke dalam mulutnya.

Kerutan di dahi Se7en makin melebar. Apakah Changmin belum makan selama seminggu? Lihat dia. Satu kotak bibimbap, dua cup ramyun, dan sekarang kimbab dari kotak ketiga. Apa ia tak di beri makan oleh orang tuanya?

"Ah~ aku kenyang~" Changmin menepuk perutnya beberapa kali lalu duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"_Ya_. Nafsu makanmu kuat tapi kenapa tubuhmu sekurus bambu, _eoh_?" Se7en kembali menyesap bir non alkohol kalengannya.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu sekali. "Nah, kau mau 'kan membantuku?"

Se7en mendesis setelah meneguk tetes bir terakhirnya. "Membantu memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong?" Ia meletakkan kaleng birnya ke meja. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir seksinya. "Dengan senang hati."

"_Deal_?" Changmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Deal_." Dan se7en menyambut uluran tangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MWO_?" Se7en berteriak keras. Saat disadarinya semua orang di halte bus sedang menatapnya heran, ia tersenyum gugup sembari meminta maaf. "Apa katamu tadi? Hotel? Untuk apa kita ke sana?" Ia berbisik frustasi pada ponselnya.

'Tentu memata-matai YunJae!' Seru suara di seberang telepon.

"_Aish_..." Se7en mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Agaknya ia sedikit menyesal telah setuju untuk membantu Changmin. Sejak saat itu Changmin selalu menyiksanya dengan rencana ini itu yang terbilang extreme. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka menguntit YunJae dengan bersembunyi di semak sama seperti saat pertama bertemu. Bedanya, semak kali ini beracun! Membuat seluruh tubuhnya memerah gatal setengah mati.

'_Hyung_? _Hyung_! Kau masih di sana?'

"A-ah, _nde_. Nanti aku langsung ke sana." Se7en langsung memutuskan panggilan telepon. Ia mendesah sesaat. Haruskah ia melakukannya lagi? Apa kali ini takkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi? Yah, dicoba dulu sajalah. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus menyadarkan Yunho, sahabatnya itu.

Ia menghentikan taksi pertama yang melintas di depannya. Mengintruksikan sang supir untuk segera menuju hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Changmin segera menarik lengan Se7en begitu _namja _tampan itu sedang menyelinap masuk dari pintu.

"Macet." Se7en menanggapinya malas. Ia menduga jika rencana kali ini pun takkan berhasil. Yah, sama seperti rencana-rencana sebelumnya.

"Kau paham? Kita akan menyelinap lewat balkon mereka." Changmin menceritakan rencananya dengan semangat. "Jarak balkonnya tak terlalu jauh, jadi mungkin kita bisa melompatinya. Setelah itu..." Suaranya menghilang.

Se7en mengernyit, "Setelah itu?"

Cengiran khas terpasang di bibir Changmin. Ia lalu menggeleng.

Oh, sudah Se7en duga sebelumnya. Anak ini hanya bermodalkan nekat. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia mau saja diajak kerja sama dengan bocah ini! "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Dengan wajah bosannya, Se7en mengambil tas dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Eh, tung—"

'Aaaahn~'

Changmin mengernyit heran. Ia menatap punggung Se7en yang kini diam tak bergeming. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _hyung_?"

'Ssshhaah~'

Kerutan di dahi Changmin makin kentara. Ia menoleh mencari asal suara —errr, atau mungkin desahan?— aneh itu.

Se7en mereguk ludahnya gugup. Demi apa ia tahu benar suara siapa itu tadi. Itu suara sahabatnya yang ia kenal betul. Terkutuklah kau Jung Yunho! Kau melakukannya dengan Jaejoong di hotel bintang lima? Se7en akui itu keren. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan seorang namja! Membuat Se7en harus menelan kata keren tadi.

'Aaaaangh~'

"Ee?" Changmin yang tadinya menempelkan telinga pada dinding pembatas kamar mereka dengan kamar yang disewa YunJae. Ia menoleh pada Se7en, "_Hyung_, itu tadi seperti suara Jae _hyung_."

Dan keringat Se7en makin membanjir. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perihal ini pada Changmin? Aaaaargh! Ia frustasi tingkat kecamatan sekarang!

"Hei _hyung_, kau dengar? Suara Jae hyung seperti sedang kesakitan ya?"

Se7en masih membatu. Frustasi tingkat kotamadya!

"Ngh? Tadi Jae _hyung_ bilang apa? Kenapa menyuruh Yunho _hyung_ lebih cepat?"

Se7en masih di sana. Setia untuk membatu. Frustasi tingkat Negara!

"Uwaah!" Changmin terjengkang ke belakang. Ia menatap punggung Se7en tak mengerti, "Kenapa tadi mereka teriak kencang sekali?"

Entah sudah keberapa liter, Se7en menelan ludahnya sendiri. Keringat bahkan sudah mampu membuat kausnya basah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dan, uh? Kenapa selangkangannya terasa sempit? Ia tak memakai _skinny jeans_ yang terlalu ngetat hari ini, tapi— uh-oh... _trouble is coming_...

"_Hyung_, wajahmu memerah." Tiba-tiba Changmin sudah ada di hadapan Se7en dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Se7en mendongak menatap Changmin. Wajah polos itu seolah menggodanya. Terlebih dengan backsound desahan erotis dari kamar sebelah, membuat imajinasi liarnya membayangkan wajah polos itu tengah menggodanya seduktif.

"Suara aneh itu muncul lagi." Changmin menoleh pada dinding. "Menurutmu mereka sedang apa, _hyung_?"

Oh, haruskan Se7en menjelaskan itu? Ia harus pergi secepatnya. Adik kecilnya sedang meronta ingin dimanja!

"_Hyung_, kita harus periksa mereka."

Demi apa Shim Changmin, itu adalah ide bodohmu yang paling sangat amat teramat bodoh! Peduli setan dengan YunJae, ia sendiri butuh pertolongan!

"Kau sepertinya sakit, _hyung_." Changmin kini menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Se7en dan mengusap keringat di sana. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Se7en merinding.

"Min, aku... harus pergi sekarang..." Dengan segala pertahanan, Se7en mencoba bersikap biasa. Oh, dia memang seksi, dia memang tampan, dan dia memang playboy. Tapi satu hal yang dapat mengalahkannya, ereksi.

"_Wae_? Tapi kita—"

'Aaaaargh!'

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada dinding yang menjadi pemisah mereka dengan Yunjae. Bedanya, Changmin dengan wajah _innocent_ penuh tanda tanya sedangkan Se7en dengan wajah merah dengan penuh keringat.

Se7en dengan segera terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi. Peduli setan dengan Changmin yang memanggilnya heran. Ia butuh keluar sekarang juga!

"Aneh." Gumam Changmin pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur _queen size_ milik hotel bintang lima itu. "Jadi dari tadi ia kesakitan karena menahan ingin buang air? Lucu sekali."

Sementara itu, Se7en yang tengah bermain solo di atas closet merasa dunianya akan kiamat. Ia sama sekali lupa bahwa ia hampir TAK PERNAH memanja dirinya SENDIRI! Kenapa? Karena tiap ereksi, pasti ada saja lubang hangat milik salah satu _yeojyachingu_nya. Dan kini? Ia mau masuk KEMANAA?

"_Hyung_, kau lama sekali? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Se7en menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh ia sangat butuh bantuan. Tapi... Changmin adalah _NAMJA_! "Ti-tidak. Kurasa, a-aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Baiklah." Changmin melangkah hendak pergi.

"U-ukh..." Se7en mengerang. Ini. Rasanya. SAKIT! Oh, haruskah ia minta bantuan Changmin? Mereka sama-sama _namja_, mungkin Changmin pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. "M-min... Changmin-_ah_!"

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Changmin kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. "_Wae_?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sedikit dan dari celah yang tak terlalu lebar itu, Se7en menyembulkan kepalanya. "_A-anou_..." _YA_! Choi Dong Wook, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?

"Apa, _hyung_?"

Se7en tersenyum gugup. Ia melirik selangkangannya yang makin terasa sempit. Lalu kembali menatap Changmin. Dan ia meneguk ludah. Wajah Changmin terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia menampar dirinya dalam hati. "B-bisa bantu aku?"

"Tentu."

Bagus! Jawaban itu seolah menjadi sebuah lagu indah di pendengaran Se7en. "A-aku ada sedikit masalah... dengan..."

"Dengan?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Err, yeah... kau tahu? Masalah _namja_." Se7en melirik selangkangannya lagi.

Changmin menerawang sesaat lalu kedua matanya membola. "Kau..."

"Yeah, bisa kau bantu aku?" Se7en terlihat sangat tersiksa.

Changmin manatap Se7en datar. Sesama _namja_. Dengan satunya dalam keadaan 'bangun. Apakah itu tak apa? Tapi... Yah, hanya membantu saja 'kan? "Baiklah." Ia ikut masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi.

Tak lama, desahan serupa dengan kamar di sebelah, terdengar begitu nyaring. Akankah ini hanya menjadi hubungan 'saling-membantu' saja, atau sesuatu yang lebih. Yang pasti, mereka berdua masih normal. Eeer... iya 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: This is my first Se7Min. And I hope it's not bad. Tapi kayanya ini buruk sekali deh~ TT^TT**_

_**Ah, ini spesial buat eL-ch4n, my lovely twin sista xD eh, jangan galau Cuma gegara para flamer itu lagi yak? Don't worry, gw, Kanjeng ratu, dan Mama bear selalu ada di twitter buat elu kok xD *plak* arra, arra, gw tahu lu mau nanya kenapa ngegantung begitu 'kan? Ini emang sengaja kok :/ biar elu penasaran, trus maksa gw bikin sekuelnya, tapi gw gak akan bikinin sebelum lu bikin SiBum buat ikutan SBDL! Pinter gak tuh gw? Hahaha *tawa setan* #ditabok**_

_**Okeh, intinya, ini cuma hiburan. We just wanna make you feel better :D**_

_**Then, if you mind,**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
